


【锤基】伊索寓言173（锤哥篇）

by Chavela



Series: 伊索寓言173 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: Thor好像掉了什么东西……





	【锤基】伊索寓言173（锤哥篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：《伊索寓言》之《诚实的樵夫》①  
> 文中故事纯属虚构（划掉）扯蛋  
> 短平快，一发完

有一天，索尔正在彩虹桥上匆匆忙忙寻找着什么。

 

忽然，女武神瓦尔基里②闪着金光出现在他面前。

 

"Thor, son of Odin."

 

女武神的声音庄重威严。

 

“诸神在上，汝必告我以实。”

 

她高举起双手。

 

“你掉的是这把Mjolnir③…”

 

 

“还是这把Stormbreaker④？”

 

 

“我…”

 

索尔愣了一愣，然后摇了摇头。

 

“我只是…好像把我弟弟落在这里了……”

**Author's Note:**

> ①《诚实的樵夫》，又名《金斧头与银斧头》，是《伊索寓言》里的一则故事，在《伊索寓言》目录中编号173  
> ②“Valkyrie”其实就是“女武神”的意思，女武神本名Brunnhilde；因女武神以作为Valkyrie闻名，再加上中文这样读起来更顺口，我这里就干脆把“Valkyrie”当作一个名字来处理了  
> ③即雷神之锤  
> ④即暴风战斧


End file.
